Hazredous Interruptions - HunterS
by Eleventh Messenger
Summary: Three years after the L-Class Cruiser Arthra crash landed on an obscure, uncharted planet, both Remnant and the Time Space Administrative Bureau are still adapting to the changes the event wrought. The newly formed Riot Force Six finds itself in the center of it all, struggling to fulfill a mission purpose that may no longer exist.
1. Chapter 1

'Hazredous' Interruptions - HunterS

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha / RWBY

Chapter One - A New Day

"Okay, team, gather close! We gotta plan fast before _Raising Heart_ finds us!" _Crescent Rose Harvest_ displayed a holomap of the combat zone at a wave of Ruby Rose's hand, portions of the map flashing in reds and yellows and blues. Airborne dust and grit cast flickering shadows through the display, but it was readable nonetheless. Ruby pointed at one point on the map. "JNPR is pushing down the main thoroughfare, but when they hit here they're going to run into heavy concentrations of infantry. They're tankier than we are, so they'll be fine against the rest of the ground pounders, but they're going to be taking a beating from everything the OpFor has. We need to take the heat off them, which means dealing with the artillery support."

"Oh, right, just the artillery support." Yang Xiao Long cracked a grin, even going so far as to peek out the window to scan the skies overhead. She ducked back, shielding her eyes against the flare of pink that lit up the sky. "A full team of hand-picked flight mages led by Nanoha. That'll be easy!"

"And an _irritable_ Nanoha at that. Fate's been on deployment for months now, and she gets like this every time…" Blake Belladonna shook her head with a sigh. "Who thought it was a good idea for her to be leading the OpFor again?"

"It's that or _we_ take the thoroughfare and deal with Signum. Pyrrha said she can fight her to a standstill for a minute, I'll take that bet. Besides, we don't need to _beat_ them, we just need to hold them long enough!"

"Look at it this way, Yang," Blake murmured, looking over the holomap. Her ears twitched and flattened against another concussive boom of unleashed magic. "If we go after Nanoha, you'll get to play with Vita."

"Oh, _Dust,_ I hadn't thought of that." Yang grinned, flexing her hands. "Okay Rubes, I'll keep the _Juggs_ -ernaut off your back. Blake and Weiss should be able to keep the others distracted, but Nanoha's your playmate."

"If we can drag them down to street level, we'll disengage one at a time to pull up Aura. Give it to 'em rough in close-quarters."

"And if this all goes to plan," Weiss Schnee gave _Myrtenaster Absolute_ a twirl, peering through the scrying window she left hanging in the air, "then SSSN and Cardin will slip through in the confusion and slag the objective."

"That's the plan." Ruby heaved Crescent Rose to her shoulder with a nimble spin. "Let's do this!"

* * *

" _In Remnant galactic affairs, the first wave of Hunter trainees in the TSAB military are graduating from their vocational training, and are now full-fledged members of the TSAB armed forces and graduate Hunters both. While there are reports of Bureau-wide civil unrest due to Remnant's accelerated inclusion in TSAB policy, I hope that I am not alone in wishing Remnant's rising stars the best in a productive career."_

* * *

"Upon landing in the Emerald Forest, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years at Beacon Academy. You and your partner must make your way to the ruins northeast of here, retrieve a relic, and return with it to this location."

One of the initiates, a barely five foot tall girl wearing roller skates of all things, pushed blue bangs out of her eyes and smiled at the red-haired girl next to her. They were the two TSAB transfer students in this batch of initiates, and their dossiers had proven an interesting read, one more so than the other. Still, enrolling at the age of fourteen! Even Ruby Rose had been fifteen years old when he'd offered her a place at the academy… but the pair's superiors were confident in their capabilities, and he wouldn't be the one to judge them prematurely.

"For those of you joining us from Administered Space, your enemy will be the Creatures of Grimm. Make no mistake, the Grimm will be attacking you with lethal intent, and your only path to success will be to kill them before they kill you. You have been given emergency transponders if it is necessary to use them, but understand that activating your transponder is an automatic disqualification from initiation. If you wish to succeed, you will be on your own, with only your partner and the other initiates to depend on. Good luck." The tip of Ozpin's cane pressed down on the small pad next to him.

As if on cue, the red-haired girl raised a hand. "Uhm. Headmaster, you said upon landing in the forest. Teleporting is still iffy on the planet, right? Where's the dropship?"

 _KA-CHANK!_ The first student catapulted into the air, already assuming a gliding posture.

The redhead went pale. Ozpin sipped his coffee, hiding his smirk. KA-CHANK! "Ah, there is no dropship. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"My own landing strategy? I don't have a landing stra-" KA-CHANK! "-aAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KA-CHANK! The blue-haired girl followed her skyward, yelling. "WIIIING ROOoooaaa…"

Ozpin tilted his head, watching as a path of blue light shot out ahead of the girl, letting her skate effortlessly into the distance to _catch_ her falling friend. He could faintly hear her shouting something about them being partners forever.

"...interesting. They haven't technically _landed_ yet _,_ so that may be against the spirit of the rules, but..." He shrugged. The term would likely prove interesting.

* * *

" _Worldwide, the Huntsmen Academies report that attendance is at an all-time high. While this number does include exchange students from TSAB boot camps and even from Administered World private interests, the Academy Headmasters have given the joint statement that to see such numbers is heartening, and all four academies are making plans to break new ground for their own expansion efforts."_

* * *

" _So, with everything moving forward so strongly, you should understand the necessity of the increased budget. More students means we need more professors, which means bringing in experts from off-world, which means we need the additional facilities to house them and keep them busy when they're not teaching. The university is an R &D campus as well as instructional, after all."_

Kasta Kazella, the CFO of Starmetal Industries Incorporated, met the eyes of the president's holographic avatar, waiting for a moment before giving a small nod. "You're right, Mrs. Opal. I'll finalize and forward your budget request to Ms. Schnee, and I'm sure that your justifications will be enough for her to approve the adjustments. Do you have a list of potential hires?"

" _We've received dozens of applications from across TSAB space already, and a few of them are looking rather promising for our needs. I can forward the resumes to you if you'd like."_

"That would prove useful. I'll request some background checks from Ambassador Harlaown, I'm sure she'll make the time if I bring them over personally."

" _Excellent."_ Opal keyed a few commands, her hands flickering across a keyboard not represented in her hologram, and the files popped up on Kasta's scroll.

She gave them a quick once over. "Donald Durango from Mid-childa, Gefangnis Chrysler of Ruwella, and Bethany Martin of Mid-childa. I'll get these to Lindy as soon as possible."

" _Appreciated. It must be nice having a personal line to the Ambassador."_

* * *

" _Speaking of breaking ground, today marks the first anniversary of the opening day of the Starmetal Fabrications Advanced Sciences University. In grand ceremony, University President Opal broke ground on a twenty-seven acre expansion, upon which dormitory, classroom, and research structures will be built to answer the two-hundred percent increase in numbers from the first year of attendance. Starmetal Fabrications Incorporated CEO Weiss Schnee said in a D-comm interview two days ago that she is, and I quote, 'exceptionally pleased with the progress the university has made in one year's time,' and she looks forward to further growth and development."_

* * *

"No need to stand on ceremony, Sienna. We were friends before I left the Fang, and I should hope that we can be friends now. Sit, please. Kali is making tea." Ghira Belladonna gestured for her to take her place at the table across from Richard Xerxes. "I'm just glad you're finally here to talk to us."

Sienna Khan hesitated, her ears drooping a little against her hair, then gave herself a little shake. There was no sense in delaying any longer, but the inability to follow up on her promise still hurt. "Adam Taurus is gone, Ghira. I can't find him, the Fang can't find him. He either found a hole so deep only the Grimm could sniff him out, fled off-world during the first exoduses off the planet, or he's dead."

"He's not dead," Xerxes scowled, though not directed at her. "The bastard's too damned cunning to die that easily. He'll be back someday, and we'll have to deal with him."

Ghira sighed, gesturing again and waiting until Sienna finally took the offered seat. "With our luck he threw in with Breeze. But, it's a problem for later. The important thing is that you tried, Sienna."

"I promised you his head on a _platter,_ Ghira. The Khans keep their promises."

"We don't want his head on a platter, Sienna! Imagine the _mess_ I'd have to clean up afterwards." Kali bustled into the room, setting out cups and pouring tea with practiced ease. "You three are here to talk about tomorrow, the day after tomorrow. Better things to come!"

"A better tomorrow." Sienna picked up the teacup, holding it gingerly between her fingers; Kali always favored tiny, delicate ceramics, and they were so damned _fragile._ She would have preferred a heavy stein, or at least a coffee mug… but that was Kali, and they were in her house. "Not to dwell on the past, but Taurus' assault on Vale was a disaster in the making. I can't fathom how bad it could have gotten if the kingdom had actually fallen that day…"

"Bad enough, that's for certain. Taurus had gone off the deep end long before that point." Xerxes fixed her with a look. "Your ideologies took him there-"

"My ideologies would have _worked,_ if things had stayed _sane,"_ she shot back, "but they didn't. I didn't realize he would stoop so low, I left Vale to him because I had three other chapters to worry about. He hid his true intentions too damned well _,_ and I couldn't see behind that Grimm-bedamned _mask._ " She cursed again, and drained her tea, holding the cup out for a refill. "And then the Bureau came out of the woodwork, and the whole world got thrown on its head."

"I admit I was wondering why the masks came off. Haven't seen a Fang wearing one in over a year now. The uniforms, sure, but no more masks." Xerxes tapped his fingers against his own cup, and a small smirk spread his lips. "I have to admit I like it more this way."

She scowled, sipping her refreshed drink and giving Kali a belated nod of thanks. "No more masks. I want to see the faces of my subordinates." Setting the cup down, she sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "It _galls_ me to say this, but Bastion has had the right of it these last two years. I still say my ways _would have worked,_ if not for all the madness with Taurus and the Bureau, but… this way is better. For everyone."

"No one can see the future, Sienna, and hindsight is twenty twenty." Ghira reached out and took Kali's hand, smiling up at her. "But as my lovely wife says, we're here to talk about tomorrow."

* * *

" _In other Menagerie-related news, yesterday Chieftain Sienna Khan of the White Fang met behind closed doors with Menagerie Chieftain Ghira Belladonna and Bastion Spokesman Richard Xerxes. According to a press release by all three leaders after the session ended, Chieftain Khan has agreed to bringing the White Fang under Menagerie's direct leadership. While the White Fang has been thankfully non-confrontational in the two years since Remnant joined the TSAB, this agreement puts an official stance to the White Fang's posturing. While some people believe that this 'toeing the line' by the White Fang is a blatant attempt to avoid repercussions for past actions, Chieftain Belladonna has stated that he views this as a good decision on all sides. When Ambassador Harlaown was asked for the TSAB's official stance on the matter, she only said that the TSAB takes no issue with local jurisdictional decisions."_

" _This is Lisa Lavender, Vale Network News."_

* * *

It was a nondescript warehouse in a nondescript city on a backwater world far off the normal patrol lanes. It's sole notable feature was that it was beneath notice- or that's how bad detective fiction would've described it, at least. In truth, it was a world with a rich history, explosive culture, and any number of great things to know, do, and see… but only if one cared to look.

The night sky was blanketed by low, heavy clouds, their fat underbellies dimly lit by the yellow glow of street lights below. A dozen figures were gathered inside the warehouse, cracking open crates with a myriad arrangement of tools. They'd happened upon a freighter that had been knocked off course by a dimensional storm, and the battered ship had been easy prey for their fast, well-armed cruiser. The haul was a lucrative one, and the crates were filled with luxury goods, medicines, and other low-volume, high value commodities.

Under the harsh cones of ancient incandescent light cheers and arguments both broke out with the contents of each revealed crate, as the band of pirates and smugglers debated where best to pawn off their ill-gotten gains.

"Mid-childa's a terrible idea and you _know_ it," one was saying. "Ruwella's a bad idea too, everyone on the planet toes the Church line. I'm telling you, it's either Orusea or Remnant. Orusea hates the TSAB, and Remnant has the Mistralian black market!"

More shouting broke out, and rude shoves accompanied the bandied insults, which meant no one immediately noticed the figure stepping into the circle of dingy light provided by the flickering bulbs overhead. "Amazingly enough, your friend there is right on the Lien about going to Mistral. The undermarket has a buyer for anything and everything, if you have the right contacts."

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then an alarming array of weapons and devices were pointed at the intruder. Roman Torchwick smiled widely at the crowd of criminals, resting both hands on the curved handle of his cane. "Now now, let's not be _hasty_ here. I'm just here to talk."

If anything, they stiffened even more, heads swiveling to scan the shadows around them. The leader took a more measured look at him, narrowing his eyes. "You walked into the wrong place, _friend._ You've got guts, I'll give you that."

"If that's how you want to put it, I suppose I won't argue." Torchwick pulled a cigar from his pocket, twirling it between his fingers for a moment. "But like I was saying, the upper class of Mistral love to get their hands on new things, and it's only been two years since Remnant joined up. _Everything_ TSAB is still new to them. Your best bet would be to take that haul to Remnant, normally."

"I _told_ you guys Remnant would be the place to go!" A man in the back crowed in glee, earning a punch in the shoulder from another.

The leader didn't join in the carousing, tilting his head. "What do you mean _normally?"_

"Well, you see, you guys have been causing a lot of trouble the last few weeks. Probably thought you were being pretty smart, hiding out so far off the main lanes. What's this mudball called again? Earth?" Torchwick held the cigar out to the side, out of the circle of light's perimeter. There was a sharp _snick_ and a brief flare, and he placed the lit stogie between his lips. "Well, whatever the name is, they know their smokes."

A few eyes widened at the implications, as the group looked from his cigar and back into the shadows. "What, you thought I came in here _alone?_ Please, don't take me for some rank amateur. But if it'll put you at ease, fine. C'mon out, girls."

Two figures stepped into view behind him. Both were on the adorable side of petite, though the familiar form of Neopolitan rocked her hips with no small amount of self-assured swagger. Neopolitan rested the point of her parasol on the concrete, giving the pirates a small, secret smile. Torchwick took a long puff from his cigar, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Not that it matters, but this is my associate, Neo. She's my bodyguard."

"But who's the _kid?"_ A particularly burly man asked, pointing at his _other_ companion.

"I'm the _muscle!"_

Torchwick sighed, twisting at the waist to look down at the shaggy mop of blonde hair. "Mint, we've been over this. What does the muscle _not do?"_

"...the muscle doesn't talk," came the dejected reply.

"Good girl. Anyways!" He turned back to his audience, pulling the cigar from between his teeth to gesture at the pirates. "As I was saying. You guys have been causing a lot of trouble out here in bum-fucking Vacuo. This hole is pretty out of the way, never going to have to worry about the big bad TSAB looking for you way out here. Who cares about Earth, right?"

The leader opened his mouth, and Torchwick slammed the tip of his cane into the concrete, sending spiderwebs through the cheap pour with a loud _crack_. " _Wrong._ An associate of mine takes _great offense_ to your very presence here, and so I get to play the fucking _trashman._ You have _two_ options, idiots. You can put down your guns, sit down in a nice little circle and wait for the Enforcers that are already on the way and maybe, just _maybe_ get a chance to work off your rap in the ground forces, or you can do the stupid thing and try to fight back." Torchwick put the stogie back between his teeth, grinning around it. "Pick the latter, please. At least give us something to _do_ on this stupid milk run _."_

They didn't disappoint. The first thrown packet of magic glanced off Torchwick's shoulder, exploding in a flash of light against his Aura, and by that point Neo was already in the thick of them. Shouts and yells echoed through the warehouse as the first thug spun head over heels to slam into a crate, his weak barrier jacket sundering into motes of light.

Most of the thugs turned toward Neo, trying to bury her under weight of numbers. D-ranks and nulls the lot of them, he figured she'd have absolutely no trouble. Two charged straight at Torchwick; the leader and the big bruiser. The pirate captain drew a cutlass from his coat- _how cliche-_ , bringing it down in an overhead chop which Torchwick effortlessly turned aside with _Harmonic Bludgeon,_ and he spun the cane around to beat the man into submission.

The huge bruiser charged at his side, seeing him exposed and distracted. Mint yelled a high-pitched warcry, plunging her arms into the floor and tensing. Massive concrete hands erupted between Torchwick and his new assailant, wrapping him up in foot-thick stone fingers and squeezing. "Easy, Mint! Don't kill him! You're the muscle, not a thug!"

"Yeah yeah! I got him, I got him!" She was smiling widely, grinning back up at him, mismatched eyes shining with cheer.

By the time he turned back around, nine bodies were scattered across the warehouse floor, and Neo was slowly advancing on the last man standing. He was backed against a crate, fumbling in his jacket for a weapon. Despite her facing away from him, Torchwick could _feel_ Neo's grin.

The man ripped a handgun free, bringing it up and pulling the trigger. The flash of light from the barrel was dazzling, and the booming report nearly deafened Torchwick. Neo's head snapped back, jackknifing her backwards and slamming her down against the floor, her Aura cracking through and vanishing.

Before Torchwick could even shout, she was back on her feet, the man's neck in her hand as she used him to shatter the crate he'd been using for cover. She tossed the unconscious pirate over toward the rest, then reached up to rub the red spot in the center of her forehead.

Torchwick let out a breath, glancing around to make sure all the targets were down before making his way over to her. "You okay, squirt?" She grimaced, giving him a thumbs up.

Mint ran up behind him, hopping in place. "That's everything, right? Did I do good?"

"You did great. Nicely done, everyone. Now then… Mint, bind everyone up, use the floor like you did that big guy. The Enforcers can break 'em loose when they get here. As for us, I'll let Paige know that we're done here. Neo, check 'em for credits, local currency, you know the deal."

As he was turning away, a glint of silver caught his eye. He knelt down and scooped up the handgun that the last man had used to shoot Neo, looking it over with a critical eye. A heavy, short-barreled revolver, the six-chambered cylinder swung out to one side to reveal five rounds and a single empty cartridge. _Impressive. Neo weighs every bit of two hundred pounds now, and this thing put her right on her ass…_ Dumping the remaining rounds into his hand, he pocketed the weapon. "To the victor go the spoils, and all that."

* * *

"Target on screen, Captain. They're making a run for transfer clearance."

"Helm, heading two hundred by sixty five, flank speed." Chrono Harlaown leaned forward in the captain's chair, watching the main screen as _The Four Seasons_ rumbled beneath him. Earth hung below them some three hundred thousand kilometers distant, disappearing from the screen as the cruiser turned.

Their quarry was a pirate cruiser, disconcertingly similar in design to the one that had ended the _Arthra's_ career around three years ago. Similar enough, in fact… "Redirect fifty percent power from the omnidirectional wards to the fore hardshields. Load Dust Rails with Gravity and Lightning."

The answering chatter was on-point and professional, economical and clear amidst the muted din of combat operations.

"Fifty percent power to fore hardshields, aye!"

"Dust Rails one and two… hot! Calculating firing solution!"

"Comms, give them their chance to surrender."

 _The Four Seasons_ was not as quiet of a ship as a standard TSAB Cruiser. The oversized engines that provided their primary thrust had a different character, and perhaps were a great deal more forceful than the gravity drives he'd been used to, but the tradeoff was that the crew could feel the acceleration despite the inertial dampeners. Every change in vector sent small rumbles through the bulkheads.

If asked in confidence, he would be forced to admit he _liked_ it, in a primeval, visceral way. _This is what a warship is supposed to feel like,_ was the thought in the back of his head.

"Target is turning! They have target-lock!"

 _So be it._ "Dust Rail One, fire."

"Dust Rail One! Firing!" _The Four Seasons_ shuddered as the ship's frame absorbed the recoil, the rail cannon spitting out a blast of charged Gravity Dust at respectable percentage of light speed. By the time his eyes registered the tunnel of twisted starlight that the round left behind, it had already impacted against the pirate cruiser's wards and detonated in a deep purple, almost black implosion of light. Unable to withstand the conflicting, tearing mass field, the cruiser's wards sundered in a flash of released energy.

The pirates fired back, blasting out a garish burst of piercing power. The shot punched clean through their omnidirectional wards only to stop dead against their second layer of defenses. "Report!"

"Wards ineffective, barrier piercing effect confirmed! Hardshield Two Alpha… at twenty percent, sir!"

"Cycle hardshield Two to Beta. Rail Two, fire. Take them out."

"Dust Rail Two, firing!" This time, he could _just_ see the crackling yellow bolt as it tore through the two thousand kilometers of empty space, and the round exploded against the pirate ship's unshielded prow. Lightning arced across the hull, tearing hull plates loose in its wake and opening a third of the ship to vacuum. Her running lights flickered and died, and the pirate vessel hung dead in space, sparking and listing as air rushed out of the breaches.

"The target has gone silent. Life signs… detected."

Chrono nodded in satisfaction. "Good shooting, gunnery team. Commander Schnee, Team Alpha to the teleport bay. Board and secure."

"Sir." Standing at his side, Winter Schnee snapped a sharp salute, then pivoted on her heel. Her uniform flashed, replaced by her barrier jacket, and the hatch swung closed behind her.

"Ground Team status?"

"Green across the board, they're storming the ground-side site now. All targets… already subdued, sir. Looks like Candle already took care of things for us."

"Is he still on site?"

"Negative, sir. Just a little note left pinned to the ground site leader."

Chrono scowled. "Acknowledged. Secure the site, and prepare to take on prisoners. And…" Thinking for a moment, he came to a decision. "Send a transmission to the local comm buoy. Message as follow: Burning Bright."

* * *

Cranagan, Mid-childa. The figurative center of Administered Space, home to millions of citizens of the TSAB. A city of shining steel and clean concrete, rebuilt from the ground up in the wake of the Belkan Civil War to stand as a monument to cooperation and forward thinking. The Ground Forces HQ building towered over the center of the city, a slender needle that pierced the sky, surrounded by smaller skyscrapers in the shape of a triangle.

It made for an impressive skyline, bracketing the early morning sun and dominating the eastern sky. Weiss Schnee always took a few moments to appreciate the view while she enjoyed her morning coffee, letting _Myrtenaster's_ crystalline, collected tone bring her up to speed with the daily occurrences of Starlight Fabrications Inc.

For the first time in months, Weiss had nothing pressing keeping her to her strict morning routine; upon graduation, their teams had been given a month of leave time to travel back to Remnant and participate in a proper ceremony. There was no morning roll call, no daily duties with the Ground Forces, nothing other than maintaining proper decorum in the public eye, and that last item was something that came to her as naturally as breathing. Even with her short, pixie cut length of hair sleep-mussed, and wearing little more than a bathrobe, poise was second nature to her.

"Mmm… yes. _Myrtenaster,_ please draft a voice memo. Ahem- 'The prospective budget increases for the Advanced Sciences University are approved, effective immediately. I expect daily summaries and weekly itemized reports of expenditures. In addition, I trust President Opal with the hiring process for new personnel, but I also expect dossiers for any new employees along with the weekly reports.' End memo, transmit to Kasta Kazella."

She finished her coffee, and cool fingers touched hers as they collected the cup. " _Memo delivered. Would you like another cup of coffee, Madam?"_

Weiss gave the indistinct, ice-white figure a smile. "No, but thank yo-"

The door to the bedroom flew open, reinforced hinges dampening the slam to something approaching _civilized_. "Weiss, we're gonna- oh, hi Myrte." Yang gave the figure a jaunty wave, which the projection returned. "We're gonna hit the gym before starting the day, you in?" The blonde was already wearing shorts and a slightly-strained sports bra, grinning as bright as the sun outside.

The roll of her eyes couldn't take away from the smile spreading her lips. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready. That will be all, _Myrtenaster."_

" _Of course, Madam."_ The device's projection set the empty cup into the sink before scattering into a small flurry of snowflakes, which melted away into nothing.

Yang shook her head, then busied herself with tying her voluminous hair back into a ponytail. It had taken most of the last two years to regain the full volume and length of her hair after losing most of it to the Maiden of Summer, but her mane of blonde locks was finally back to the way she wanted it, maybe even a little longer than before. No small amount of her pay went into the best care for it. "I swear I'm never going to get used to that. None of our devices can make their own bodies."

Weiss crossed the floor to her closet, throwing it open and selecting a set of black workout clothes. Technically she didn't _need_ to with the plethora of clothing options her barrier jacket could take, but old habits… "It's just an application of principles behind my summoning glyphs. It's much easier for _Myrtenaster_ to manifest a quasi-physical form than it is for most other devices, since she's borrowing from my, ah... Rare Skill, is the non-Semblance term." Letting her robe fall to the floor, she stripped off her nightshirt and tossed it aside, but before she could pull on her workout top Yang had snatched it out of her grasp.

"Damn, girl," Yang snorted, flipping it inside out to read the tag.

"Yang!"

"What? You turned into _compe-tit-tion_ the last year or so, I gotta know if I need to be worried!"

Weiss grumbled, snagging the sports bra back and pulling it on. "For your _peace of mind,_ I don't _want_ to make you worry. I can only imagine what my back would say."

"Good! Three years ago I'd never have guessed you'd take after your sister after all!" Yang grinned as she left the room, calling over her shoulder. "Five minutes, Snowglobes!"

" _YANG, you ASS!"_ A well-timed glyph slammed the door despite the hinges, and the yelp of surprise told Weiss she'd been right on target.

* * *

"Push!"

"I am!"

"Like hell you are!"

"It's _heavy!"_

"You swing a scythe around that weighs as much as you do, this is nothing! Stop making excuses and push! One more, you pansy!"

Ruby bit back her retort, putting everything she had into one last go. The barbell slowly started to inch higher over her chest, only to slow and wobble at the halfway point as her arms started to tremble. "Ffffffff-"

He yelled at her, as abrasive as he ever was. "COME ON, WIMP!"

"-fffaaaaAAGH!" Her grip tightened, and she forced her arms to straighten, pushing the bar as high as she could. One hundred kilograms hung poised over her in the air for an instant, then started to dip back down.

Large hands, one skin and one painted metal, slipped under the bar, taking the strain off her arms and easing the weights back onto the bench rack. Ruby let herself sag down against the bench cushion, panting, then flashed a grin up at her spotter. "Happy?"

"Yeah, yeah." Cardin Winchester tossed her a towel, and she snagged it out of the air to mop the sweat off her face. "Eight reps of a hundred kilos is a new record for ya. Not bad, shrimp."

Ruby rolled herself up to a sitting position, then stood to help him switch the weights. "What are you lifting for this?"

"One seventy five for twelve." Cardin took her place after wiping down the bench. She felt his aura disperse even as she brought her own back up, and Ruby took the spotter position. The big squire wasted no time in lifting the bar off the rack, lowering it down and pumping it back up with mechanical timing. Ruby kept count for him, keeping a close eye on him despite the want to glance around the gym.

The dozen reps passed in moments, and Cardin bumped fists with her before moving on to another weight machine. Ruby sat back down to take a breather, watching the others exercise.

On one side of the gym, Yang and Weiss were _brutalizing_ a pair of punching bags, while Blake practiced with some battle ropes nearby and tossed playful barbs their way. Pyrrha and Jaune were sparring, a full-contact boxing match that had been going for nearly five minutes with no end in sight, while Ren and Nora were putting the treadmills through their paces.

They'd been in Weiss' gym for around an hour now, and Ruby knew everyone would be winding down soon. She pushed back to her feet, moving over to the wall intercom and tabbing the button. "Klein? I think we're about done here, is breakfast ready?"

" _Ah, Ms. Ruby! We should be finished within ten minutes."_

"Great! We'll be down after we finish our cooldown laps!" Ruby released the button, clapping her hands twice to get attention and then moving to the running track. The track itself could transform, undulating into hills and valleys like the world's most elaborate treadmill. It had been stupidly expensive, but JNPR, RWBY and Cardin all looked at it with the same thought- _fun!_

One by one, her friends fell into step with her. Just behind her, Weiss started belting out a marching cadence, and they all shouted their responses playfully.

Five minutes to cool down, and a five minute shower to wash off the sweat, and they all assembled in the dining room at oh seven hundred sharp. Klein and the kitchen staff had set up a buffet line for them, and one by one they filled their plates and sat down at the long table.

Six months ago, Weiss had felt comfortable enough with Starmetal Industries' profit margins to _buy_ a 'small' apartment tower in Cranagan, a five minute drive from base. Contractors had renovated the top three floors into a sprawling penthouse complex where they all could stay together, and the bottom nine floors remained as high-class apartments for anyone who could pass a background check and had the credits to pay for them.

They didn't all live there _all_ the time; Yang and Blake had a small condo on base, and Team JNPR had another. Cardin actually lived with the Yagamis, due to both being Vita's personal squire and never quite feeling at home with JNPR, but Weiss was happy to keep a guest room ready for him as well. While still surly, the sole remaining member of CRDL had come a long way in two years, and meshed well enough with their teams that no one lamented his presence. Yang sometimes joked that Vita'd had to beat him into something resembling proper form.

He didn't argue the point.

Ruby, though, lived with Weiss full time, and wouldn't have it any other way. Klein went out of his way to keep the pantry stocked with extra goodies for her, even if Weiss sometimes scoffed at the off-brand cookies Ruby preferred. Imported from Vale, even off-brand junk food got expensive, but it was important to keep that little taste of _home_ around.

Speaking of _home…_ "Weiss, what's our schedule today?"

Weiss swallowed her mouthful of eggs, wiping her lips with a snowflake-embroidered napkin and clearing her throat. "We're free for the morning, but we have to be at the spaceport at twelve thirty for check in. Chrono sent me a message, _The Four Seasons_ will be reaching orbit on time, and we're taking a shuttle up to transfer over. There's a layover at Starburst Station to effect a prisoner transfer from their last mission, then it's straight to Remnant."

Blake glanced up from her tea. "Where are we meeting Sun and Neptune?"

"They're already on board. Junior Enforcers, they were part of the mission."

"Aweshum! Glad they're makin' it for graduashun, Navy training'sh been throwing them all over the galaxy." Yang didn't bother to clear her mouth before talking. Even Weiss hadn't been able to break her of the habit, and had complained that the blonde was doing it on purpose.

"Everyone's packed already, right?" Ruby glanced around the table, getting a series of nods in return. "Awesome. We'll meet at the spaceport at eleven. Cardin, you were gonna swing by the training base, right?"

"Yeah. A group of modern Belkans recruits is coming through and Vita wants me to help school 'em _."_ The big squire covered a burp, thumping his chest before standing. "Somethin' about them not giving Aura and Semblances the respect they deserve. You in?"

"Of course! Jaune, Pyrrha?"

"Not this time. I think we're going to visit that cafe by the spaceport and have an easy morning." Jaune perked his eyebrows at Pyrrha, who nodded. "You have fun though."

* * *

"All right you kids! You're here because you call yourself Belkans, and you're too damned proud to toe the line and follow normal training procedures! The Training Division has had enough of your _incessant whining_ about getting to go to Remnant, and so they've given you to _me."_ Vita Yagami, the Iron Hammer Knight, paced back and forth in front of the squad of six recruits, rolling _Graf Eisen_ between her fingers and letting the shaft rest against her armored shoulder.

She cut an imposing figure, having decided to remain in her post-adolescent form following the events of Remnant's joining the TSAB. Two years of 'natural' aging let the knight top off at an even six feet tall, and the bulk of actual maturity gave the impression that she didn't so much lift iron as eat it. That, combined with the crimson full plate she'd grown fond of gave her a physical presence that simply could not be denied. Her armor still bore Hayate's unmistakable thumbprint- not that she minded.

"You want to go to Remnant because that's where _real_ action is. You practice Modern Belkan magic, which you think means that you're the best there is at the front line." Vita spat on the dirt, stomping on it. "What that actually means is that you know a couple physical enhancement spells, you're good at point defense because no melee combatant doesn't know how to snap off a quick shield, and you might just be able to form a kinetic shooter bolt.

"So here's the deal, worms! There are in fact six reserved berths on _The Four Seasons._ I should know because I'm the one who asked Captain Harlaown to keep them open. Whether or not you clowns get to sleep in those berths tonight depends entirely on how satisfied I am with your performances in the next two hours!"

The man at the center of the formation _smirked,_ taking the bait _._ Vita whirled on him, not _quite_ looming over him; he was too tall for that. But, she let her 'ire' roll over him like a tidal wave, and in the face of an angry _Wolkenritter_ a bare inch from his nose, he paled. "Cadet Broadstein- what the hell kind of name is _Broadstein_ anyways. You're _Mug_ now. Cadet Mug, front and center! Activate your device and call up your barrier jacket!"

Instant obedience made Vita perk an eyebrow. In a flash the tall, muscular warrior was decked out in silver plate, hefting a broadsword. "So you can follow directions after all! Good. Prepare to defend. CORPORAL PUNISHMENT."

"Knight Vita." She didn't even need to look. Cardin was always ready, she'd drilled that into him early on.

"Beat his ass."

Cardin's charge caught the cadet by surprise. He bodychecked the recruit through the rest, scattering them like bowling pins. Vita squared her feet, planting _Graf Eisen's_ head on the ground and resting her hands on the shaft. "Get back in formation, you slugs! Devices and jackets, now!"

More shouting and clashing echoed through the field as Cardin and the unlucky cadet traded blows. Vita ignored them, fixing her attention on the remaining five. "On Remnant, they didn't know our kind of magic until the _Arthra_ crash landed in Vale. You may have heard of Aura if you ever used your ears for anything more than keeping your hats from falling off.

"Aura is a simple thing. In practical matters, it's a barrier jacket and a physical enhancement effect, wrapped up into one neat little self-sustaining package. Most professional warriors get theirs unlocked during secondary education- that's at thirteen and fourteen years old for you apprentices. If a hunter is lucky, they'll have learned their Semblance. As far as we're concerned, a Semblance is a single spell. They spend their lives knowing only that single spell, practicing only that single spell, _fighting_ with _only that single spell._ Hunters use Aura, possibly a Semblance, and weapons, and they have been fighting this way since Al Hazred fell! If you are a mage and you only know a _single fucking spell,_ you can be damned well sure that you get really, _really_ good at using it. SERGEANT."

"Sir!" Ruby was next to her in a blur of motion, rose petals swirling away in the wind of her own passage.

Behind them, Cardin was still pounding at Mug. To the recruit's credit, his barrier jacket was still mostly intact. "You five get to fight my Reaper. Rose, show them what a Semblance can do. No device magic."

"Yes, sir!" _Crescent Rose Harvest_ unfolded smoothly, sunlight glinting off the blade. Ruby, being a good sport, gave them a moment to realize what was about to happen before a typhoon of rose petals appeared in their midst, the reaper already spinning into her first attack routine. Vita, meanwhile, took the moment to sip from the cup of coffee that Ruby had dropped into her hands. When one of the recruits rolled to a stop at her feet, she just booted him back into the fight. "This is a good blend, Rose!"

"Thank you, sir! Would you like another?"

* * *

"Uh oh. That doesn't look good."

Brunch at the cafe had been as easy and enjoyable as they'd hoped it would be, and the clear sky and light wind made for a nice walk to the spaceport. But, the good feeling was fading away, rapidly overtaken by apprehension.

There was a throng of civilians outside the spaceport gates, shouts and screams merging into a constant roar of angry displeasure. Jaune and Pyrrha traded a worried look before moving approaching, and he squinted against the glare of the sun off the signs and posters they were waving around. "What are they protesting?"

Pyrrha's mouth set into a grim line. "Us."

Sure enough, as they got closer, he could make out some of the signs. "'Kinetic Killers go home,' 'Unfair favor, Remnant ignores the laws.' I mean, it's clear it's about us, but what are they _protesting?"_

"Remnant as a whole skipped a lot of steps to join the TSAB. Most administered worlds had to unite under a single planetary government before they could petition for acceptance. On top of that, Remnant alone out of all the signatory worlds still maintains the legal usage of kinetic projectile weapons, and we're allowed to because we need them against the Grimm." Pyrrha gestured toward the crowd, which thankfully hadn't spotted them yet; their attention was focused on something else. "Some people feel like Remnant cheated." Looking the group over again, her eyes narrowed.

"That's… I don't want to say stupid, but…" Jaune shook his head, glancing down the street. "Maybe we should go around, there should be a side entrance we can get into, uh…" Pyrrha was already moving forward, striding toward the mob. "Pyrrha?"

"It's too late, Jaune! RWBY's already caught up in them!"

"Oh, hell." Jaune hurried to catch up, getting a better grip on his kit bag. He really hoped he wouldn't need it, but _Crocea Mors_ was inside it with the rest of his luggage.

Thankfully, nothing seemed to have escalated beyond shouting and a few rough shoves by the time they got within reach. Cardin's height and bulk, combined with his obviously artificial arm, was doing a good job keeping those nearby intimidated, and while Yang wasn't nearly his size, she matched him in sheer presence. In the center of their tiny cordon, Ruby was calling into the tiny boom-mic connected to her device visor, harried and strained.

One of the sign-toting men was braver than the rest, and was shouting right in Yang's face. "-told you to get off our planet, you gun-toting murderers!"

"Maybe if you weren't _blocking the doors,_ we'd already be in orbit!" Yang yelled right back at him, going nose to nose with the protestor.

"You shouldn't even be here in the first place! We don't want you!"

"Yeah? Well tell that to General Gaiz, see what he says! I'll wait!"

Jaune edged forward through the crowd, eventually having to shoulder a few people out of the way. He put on his most disarming smile, trying to work his way in front of Yang. "Whoa, whoa! Can't we settle this peacefully? She's right, we're just trying to get ho-"

He never saw who threw the rock, but he saw it coming early enough to catch it right before it would have slammed into his temple. The first spike of anger made itself known in his thoughts. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you people?!"

The ringleader shouted something incoherent, shoving Jaune. He stumbled back a few steps, thumping into Blake; she kept her balance, but Jaune fell sprawling. Above him he heard _Ember Celica_ unfolding on Yang's wrists, and Pyrrha pleading with the brawler to keep calm. _This is bad, this is real bad!_

"What is the trouble here?" The question cut through the yelling and screaming like a knife, leaving silence in its wake. Heads all around swiveled, locking onto the source.

Signum strode through the crowd, the people making way around her. A few hushed whispers could be heard, fear and incredulity at the very presence of the _General of the Raging Fire_ amongst them. "I ask again, _what is the trouble here?"_

Still no one dared to respond to her directly. "Am I to believe from your silence that there is nothing wrong? Because I see unfounded discord. I see foolish anger, directed at those undeserving of it. If you wish to hate, so be it. You may hate me, if you so desire. But if you no longer have the heart for it, I suggest you all go to your homes."

Stopping next to Jaune, she reached down and yanked him onto his feet, before turning back toward the crowd. "The Belkan Code dictates that I not raise my weapon in anger against those undeserving. The Time Space Administrative Bureau provides allowances for public protest and demonstration, and you are well within your rights to do so. But, you have made the decision to assault my _squire._ Do _not_ force me to choose between the Code and the Law. Go home."

The protestors scattered, what had nearly become a riot vanishing in moments to leave an empty street and a few discarded signs. Yang cupped her hands around her mouth to shout after them, but all that came out was a yelp when Blake stepped on her foot, hissing out a reprimand. " _Don't_ instigate them further!"

Jaune let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Signum. That was about to turn really nasty."

"Fear is as much a weapon as any magic or blade, and I am still very feared by the general population. But your name and appearance are publicly linked to mine, and I have reminded them of that fact. There will be… gossip. Your association with the _Wolkenritter_ will do you no favors with civilians."

"I'll take that tomorrow over a riot today. Ruby, are you okay?" He turned toward her, concerned. Their years of training included psychological evaluation for all of them, and he _knew_ Ruby had gotten her fair share of attention, but now that the immediate tension was gone, she'd started shaking like a leaf.

"F-fine! I'm fine, I'm okay!" Ruby's grin was more of a grimace, but she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and forcing her trembling away. "Just… uhm…"

"Bad memories," Weiss finished for her, wrapping her up in a hug. "Let's get inside before anyone _else_ out here has a bad idea. We're almost late."

* * *

Ruby straightened to attention after she stepped off the shuttle ramp, issuing a sharp salute, and behind her everyone else mirrored the motion perfect. "Teams RWBY and JNPR requesting permission to board, sir!"

"Permission granted," Chrono replied, returning the salute with due gravitas. "At ease, teams. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back!" Ruby forced a smile, trying to relax her posture.

Of course, Chrono saw right through it. "Are you okay, Rose?"

"Yes, sir. There was an anti-Remnant protest outside the spaceport. It got… heated, but Signum scared them off." Ruby pursed her lips, finally letting the tension out with a huff. "I don't like riots, sir."

"I remember. Take whatever time you need, your teams are off duty for the flight, after all." Chrono moved along the line, giving each of them a handshake and a word of congratulations.

"How was your deployment?" Ruby asked, once he'd finished.

"Eventful. Weiss, you'll be pleased to know that _The Four Seasons_ has been performing exceptionally. The full details will be discussed at a debriefing at Headquarters, and your presence is expected."

"Understood," Weiss nodded. "What's our ETA? I'll need some time to get my paperwork prepared."

"Sixteen hours. You'll have time to relax; the VIP suite is prepped for you. Commander Schnee is off shift for the time being, she's looking forward to seeing you."

"Thank you, Captain. If I may be excused?"

"Dismissed. Clear the bay, please. We're expecting the rest on another shuttle."

Jaune cleared his throat, even as they filtered out of the compartment. "The rest, Chrono?"

Chrono actually cracked a smile. "You aren't the only teams receiving your Hunter credentials. We've all been keeping pace."

"Awesome!" Yang threw her arms up, hurrying into the hallway. "Party at the mess!"

"Yang, there will be plenty of time." Blake's tone was mildly admonishing as she followed, shaking her head. "It's a week's voyage to Remnant after we leave HQ, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's then! This is now!"

* * *

Unlike for the rest of Team RWBY, Weiss had visited TSAB Headquarters over a dozen times in the last two years. Never as an enlisted member of the Ground Forces, but always in her position as CEO of Starmetal Industries, the corporation that had gained its footing constructing dimensional ships for the TSAB. She'd earned her place as a valued and important provider for the galactic agency.

But like the rest of Team RWBY, Starburst Station never failed to awe her with its presence. The station was so large that it was _always_ in some way under construction; maintenance for the gigantic docking spires that earned the station its nickname, upgrading and refurbishing existing portions with newer technologies, and more besides. It had been said with utmost seriousness that the day work _stopped_ on Starburst Station would be the day the TSAB fell.

Wearing her finest white business suit, Weiss was escorted through the halls by Chrono himself and a quartet of Navy Enforcers, and she strode through the open doors to the conference chamber. Some of the highest ranking individuals in the Navy waited within. The three legendary admirals were present; Midget Crowbell, Largo Kiel, and Leone Phils, each still holding rank in advisory positions. Murano Lockheed, the TSAB Chief of Operations. A dozen more, all involved somewhere in the deployment of the _Maiden_ class cruisers.

"Ms. Schnee." It was never her _admittedly low_ rank within these chambers. She was here as a private citizen, not an armed forces member.

"Admirals and staff. Thank you for the invitation to these proceedings."

"Of course. Welcome to Headquarters." Lockheed gestured for her to take her seat, and she did with poise and bearing. Chrono moved further down the table to sit next to the other _Maiden_ -class captains; there were four others there, one for each of the cruisers that had entered operation.

A few necessary pleasantries were exchanged before they delved into the nitty-gritty. At Lockheed's request, each captain stood to give a verbal report of their ship's performance, backed up by holodisplays showing graphs and hard numbers. The _Spring's_ tandem deployment with the _Fall_ in a stretch of dimensional badlands, hunting down fugitives trying to use the unstable sectors of space to hide, had been a resounding success, as the ships' hybrid natures provided more rigorous durability in the face of dimensional instability. The _Winter_ maintained a patrol pattern near Remnant along with a small flotilla of smaller vessels, keeping the world safe from offworld threats, and the _Summer_ had distinguished herself in a combined action in a wide-area patrol group of standard cruisers.

Chrono's own report made her raise some eyebrows, even as she took down notes of her own. Combat action against a pirate cruiser that had, apparently, been _designed_ specifically to combat standard TSAB technologies, including Ward-piercing weaponry. Had it not been for the Remnant-style hard shields, the lead ship of the _Maiden_ -class cruisers could have been seriously damaged in the battle.

What followed those reports was a lengthy discussion involving the future of hybrid-design technology in TSAB ships of the line. More research for Starmetal Industries' R&D division, what it would require to step up production of specific types of equipment. Weiss replied to her full ability, making what promises she could and holding no qualms about dictating what would require further development efforts. It was a back-and-forth she'd grown used to in these chambers, and the pace of the discussion was almost exhilarating.

Some four hours later, Weiss projected her own worksheets and calculations, written up on the fly, for the TSAB command staff to vet. A few of her personal notations were struck as being Top Secret, but only in the details of how the information was provided.

Finally, her part in the conference came to a close. "Your input is most appreciated, Ms. Schnee. However, at this time, discussion must turn toward Navy Operations."

She nodded, rising to her feet gracefully. "My thanks to TSAB Navy Command for my inclusion in the discussions regarding the _Maiden-_ class. I will take my leave." A short bow, held just long enough to show that she held no displeasure at her dismissal, and she turned for the door.

It parted silently for her, and two of the four Enforcers waiting outside fell into step alongside her. She paid them little heed other than a nod of acknowledgement; their job was to see her back to the public sector of the station. She was Ground Forces, after all, and Navy Command decisions beyond her ships were not her business.

* * *

Once the doors slid shut, Murano Lockheed stood from his chair, gesturing. A holodisplay expanded, a three-dimensional image of the pirate cruiser currently being disassembled in one of the station's secure bays. "Three years ago the first time was unexpected, and we lost the _Arthra_ because of it. I don't believe in coincidences."

"Neither do I, Admiral." Chrono pointed up at the display, giving his head a shake. "The _Arthra's_ data stores were too corrupted from unshielded exposure to Remnant's field to recover the sensor readings from the first ship. We were lucky; I recognized the visual signature, and _The Four Seasons_ was capable of countering."

"My commendations to _The Four Seasons_ and her crew for preventing a repeat occurrence. But, this is still a second encounter with a ship designed to combat our fleet. If anything other than a _Maiden-_ class cruiser had been there, we might still be searching for survivors."

"If Starmetal Industries is as capable as Ms. Schnee assures at stepping up production of the hard shield systems," another Admiral spoke, leaning forward in her chair, "I would like to see our patrol cruisers retrofitted with them as soon as possible. Even if this was actually a second singular and unrelated event, the importance of upgrading our fleet's survivability cannot be overstated."

Murano nodded. "Agreed. Captains, until our fleet is capable of withstanding the firepower these _pirates_ are able to bring to bear, your cruisers will be our front line against them. I'll be redeploying the _Spring, Fall, and Winter_ as part of our patrol groups along with the _Summer._ Captain Harlaown?"

"Sir."

"Your current patrol loadout is one Mage Team and one Mage/Hunter hybrid team, correct?"

"That is correct, sir."

"I want _The Four Seasons_ restocked and staffed for a heavy combat loadout. I'm assigning a third Mage Team to your ship, and I want your input as to which team here at HQ will best compliment your current teams' skill sets. We don't have anything concrete to deploy you for yet, so you will continue with your flight to Remnant, but I want _The Four Seasons_ ready at a moment's notice."

"Yes sir."

"Captains, you are dismissed. Specific orders will be forthcoming post haste."


	2. Chapter 2

'Hazredous' Interruptions - HunterS

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha / RWBY

Chapter Two - The Gang's All Here

Watching a Dimensional cruiser dock with TSAB Headquarters was a long time draw for people spending time onboard. Starburst Station floated fully within the Dimensional Sea, existing within a bubble of realspace generated by its own monumental wards and barrier systems. Surrounded on all sides by the Dimensional Sea, an approaching ship's own generated realspace would merge with the station's, stabilizing it in respect to Headquarters and allowing it to close and dock. The kaleidoscope of colors of the shifting dimensional space around them made every docking action a true spectacle, and the lounges overlooking the docking spars had been constructed specifically for that purpose.

Nanoha shifted impatiently from foot to foot, waiting for the L-class cruiser _Zephyrus_ to finish docking procedures. She wasn't actually in the lounge 'overhead' watching, she was standing at the entry gate itself, waiting along with dozens of other equally impatient people. The _Zephyrus_ had been on an extended duration patrol, and many of them had loved ones aboard that they hadn't seen in months.

The red warning lights surrounding the blast door flashed green, and the heavily-reinforced barrier retracted into the ceiling. Crew members began passing through the gate one at a time, many being greeted by enthusiastic shouts.

Finally, she caught sight of black and blonde, and bounced up on her toes in anticipation. "Fate!"

"Nanoha!"

They hurried toward each other, and Nanoha threw her arms around Fate in a tight, emphatic hug. Not _too_ emphatic of course, they were standing in the midst of dozens of others at the moment. After a long moment, Nanoha let go, reaching for Fate's- "...ah, where's your luggage?"

"It's getting transferred directly to _The Four Seasons._ How've you been?" Fate smiled at her, taking her hand lightly and gently tugging Nanoha along beside her as they left the gate compartment.

"Good, good! The new recruits are coming along, no real trouble there. How was your deployment?"

"Boring. I mean, the mage teams had a few skirmishes so I was busy, but every investigative lead was a cold trail. Nothing but data for the librarians to correlate." Fate huffed out a breath. "So I was told that they're bringing the Beacon teams back together?"

"Mmm! We're going back to Remnant and getting our Hunter licenses!" Nanoha nodded happily, lightly swinging their clasped hands back and forth as they walked. "Then it's back to Mid-childa."

Fate blinked, turning her head. "Hayate finally got everything together?"

"Signed and notarized by the high brass. They're renovating an old training base for our headquarters in Cranagan. I heard we're going to have a top of the line terrain simulator, even!"

"Wow, I wonder how many strings she had to pull to get _that."_ Fate marveled in silence for a moment, then blinked and shook her head. "It's going to be weird wearing brown."

* * *

"Airlock retracted. Life support showing green across the board."

"Disengage docking clamps."

"Disengaging clamps in three, two, one." A series of thumps echoed through _The Four Seasons'_ frame. "We're free of the station."

"HQ registers disengagement, we're authorized to use lane seventeen."

Chrono nodded. "Engines reverse at point one G. Take us out five hundred meters, then set course zero three zero by zero."

"Engines to reverse, point one G. Five hundred meters, zero three zero by zero aye."

 _The Four Seasons_ edged back from the docking spar, then turned slowly in place and followed the holomarkers floating in the void toward the edge of the station's realspace.

"Dimensional Wards active, Captain. We're clear to breach the bubble."

"Take us out, Lieutenant."

Within moments, the ship was surrounded by the dimensional sea, course set for the TSAB's newest signatory world.

Chrono spent the next half hour going over ship reports and issuing orders to the crew, then stood. "Schnee, you have the bridge for the next cycle."

"Sir."

Even with the ship so dissimilar to standard Bureau cruiser design, over two years captaining meant that he was intimately familiar with the layout of the corridors. It was only a few moments' walk to the mess, and the door parted silently for- "Soft Shield."

A flying tomato came to a sudden stop in the center of _S2U's_ shield spell, hanging in the air motionless. "Really."

"Ah- C-c-captain Harlaown sir! It's not what it looks like!" Ruby Rose snapped to attention, trying to ignore the tomato slurry dripping down her face.

"Really," Chrono said again, looking around. "Because it looks like you're having a _food fight,_ Sergeant Rose."

She was silent for a long moment. The rest of RWBY, Team JNPR, the _Wolkenritter…_ everyone else stayed perfectly still, as if hoping his attention would remain fixed on Ruby. "Well, sir. You, uhm, you see sir, I didn't think you were co-"

"On _my_ ship."

Ruby gulped audibly. A blob of tomato dripped off her cheek, hitting the deck with a wet _blap._ "Y-yes sir."

Chrono shook his head. "And you didn't even have the common courtesy to _wait for me_. Soft Serve."

"...Captain?"

" _Soft Serve," S2U_ echoed. The tomato caught in his shield rocketed back the way it came, detonating across Ruby's face and knocking her clean off her feet.

Chrono dove for the cover of a table, even as the room erupted into messy violence again. "Fate, I need ammo!"

"On your left!"

The battle was joined.

* * *

Hayate let out a happy hum, stretching her legs out on the bench. "Done yet, you two?" She let her cheery smile color her tone, tapping a happy beat with her feet.

"No..."

"Shut up already, Hayate!"

"I'm just saying, long hair is great and all, but it's so much easier to clean when it's short!" Nanoha's grumbles were the only immediate answer, and she heard more splashing as she and Fate washed the last remnants of the food war out of their hair.

Eventually the water cut off, and another minute saw Nanoha and Fate step out of the shower enclosure, towels wrapped around their heads. "Just because you plan ahead for getting gooey messes out of your hair," the blonde retorted softly, "doesn't mean we have to."

Hayate's eyes widened. "Fate! Was that- did you just-" Her hands flew to her mouth, the gesture projecting affront. "You _did!_ You just tried to zing me! How _scandalous!"_

Fate flushed, glancing down at the floor. "I- it seemed like it was a good comeback-" Nanoha's giggles cut her off.

Hayate broke into full out laughter, dropping her hands to hold her belly. "Ah hahaha! I'm so proud of you! First Chrono joins in the food fight willingly, and then you go for the low hanging fruit at _my_ expense! This is already a great flight and it just started!"

"A-anyways!" Fate cleared her throat, trying to change the subject. "Nanoha said your taskforce got approved!"

Hayate let her laughter fade, though she couldn't quite wipe the grin away. _Oh, I'll let her have it, fine._ "That's right, they did. Lost Property Riot Force Six is a go, once we get back. They should be finishing with the refurbishing and construction right around when we land on Remnant."

"Even the simulator field?"

"More than that, even. Here, come look at this! _Schwertkruez,_ bring up file RFSix dash two oh one." A three-dimensional schematic expanded out from her pendant, hovering in the air between them and spinning slowly. "Meet the _Eos!"_

Fate and Nanoha exchanged surprised glances, then leaned forward to get a closer look. "That's a Remnant ship." Fate squinted, reading the tiny text. " _Alsius_ Class Corvette?"

"Mm-hmm! She's ours, for off-planet investigation. Riot Force Six isn't going to have to wait for the Navy to ferry us around!" Hayate rubbed her hands together.

"How'd you manage that? I'd heard that the Lost Logia scares had settled down the last few years." Nanoha scratched her head, frowning. "I'd have thought they'd have restricted your budget, not expanded it."

"Well, since most of the bureaucracy had already gone through, I was able to convince High Command that it would have been a waste of expended resources to disband Riot Force Six. But, with a nominal increase in manpower and equipment-"

" _Nominal?!_ Hayate, they're giving you a top-of-the-line corvette!" It was Fate's turn to sound affronted, except this time it was real.

"Nominal, I said. With an increase in operational capability, we'd be able to expand our investigations beyond the Mid-Childan system and even chase down hot leads without having to wait for transportation orders to be approved, while still maintaining a presence on Mid-Childa proper for fast reaction." Hayate nodded, flipping to a new document with wave of her hand. "In exchange, we're to be available to spend some of our resources on additional mission orders from High Command."

"What about Knight Carim's prophecy? She's still one of your backers in High Command, right?" Fate had looked away from the ship schematics, watching Hayate now.

"She is, and without her support we wouldn't be discussing this. But the last two times she managed to read the _Prophetinschriften,_ it had lost what clarity it had. She still sees my command being useful, even necessary, but…"

Nanoha nodded slowly, still frowning. "So you traded some of your command independence for a wider operational jurisdiction and the resources to support it."

It was Hayate's turn to grimace. "I'll be honest, Nanoha. It was this, or letting Riot Force Six die before it even started. To move up the ladder in the Ground Forces, you've got to play the game."

Fate stayed silent for a long moment, looking at the wall. "...what _did_ she see?"

"Only one thing." Hayate stared through the projection, eyes unfocused. "Fire."

* * *

"You weren't at the food fight, what gives?"

Emerald tilted her holoscreen down to peer over the glow, and saw the familiar, statuesque figure silhouetted by the bright corridor lights. She preferred to keep the lounge lights low. "It's just not my scene, Arf. It never was, and I don't have to act anymore."

"Yuuno's all worried you're gonna go antisocial, ya know." Arf stepped through the hatch, letting it close behind her. "Figured I'd find you in here. Makes me think he might be right."

Emerald rolled her eyes, sighing, and Arf took the unspoken invitation to plonk down onto the couch next to her and throw an arm over her shoulders. Emerald leaned into the one-armed hug, shaking her head. "I'm not, and I'll happily join everyone when it's a _normal_ party."

"I'm holdin' you to that." Arf play-growled, giving her a friendly shake. "So whatcha reading?"

" _The Puppetmaster."_

"The biography of Ixpellia? Em, we're on leave!"

"It's interesting!"

"You say that about _everything_ relating to the Belkan wars!"

"Because it's all interesting! I have a lot of history to read up on!"

"Gods, you're turning into a worse bookworm than Yuuno is."

"Books don't try to use you."

Emerald felt the cushion shift, and then Arf was in front of her, hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "...hey. None of that. We're all good people here, it's okay."

It took effort, but she didn't look away. "I- I know that, I know that. I do. The TSAB's been good to me, better than I deserve."

"I said none of that!"

"I know! Working at the Library has been… it's been really great. It's just-"

"...it's just we're going back to Remnant." Arf pursed her lips, then pulled Emerald in for a hug. "Cinder's not gonna be there, Em. She's still in prison, that isn't going to change for a long time."

She felt her throat tighten. It… hurt to be seen through so easily, but at the same time it was a good hurt. She had people who actually cared, not people who just wanted to… _use_ her. "You're right."

"Damn right I am. We're gonna rock Beacon when we get there, you know. You too! Getting your license will do you a lot of good."

"It's just a sheet of paper with a stamp on it, Arf." Emerald snorted, rubbing away the moisture in her eyes.

"A sheet of paper that means people trust _you,_ too."

She didn't have a good response to that. Emerald licked her lips, fighting the sudden onset of anxiety. "Do you really think I'll pass?"

"Of course you will. C'mon, let's hit the training arena, bring up our Auras and get some practice in."

"But my limiter-"

"So we'll do it by the rules. I'll drag Chrono and Hayate and Fate along. Three people on oversight for your limiter release, right? They've got high enough clearance."

Emerald swallowed, then let out a breath and smiled. "Okay. Let's do that, yeah. It'll be good to knock the rust off."

* * *

While not a fraction of the height of the original CCTS tower, the _Arthra_ remained an impressive edifice that was taller than any other building on Beacon's Campus, dominating the landscape from nearly any viewpoint.

In the old ship's shadow, cast by the early-morning sun, a few dozen figures were arranged in a orderly rows, following the belted out commands of their upperclassmen. Morning PT was a relatively new, and optional, addition to Beacon's curriculum, and only a minority of the normal huntsman trainees tended to participate. For the TSAB Ground Forces exchange students, however, attendance was mandatory. No Aura assistance was permitted, as supernatural bolstering of physical ability countered the purpose of improving physical ability.

As one, they formed into a tight group, still in their rows and columns, and started jogging across the campus. Marching cadences were barked out by the highest ranking soldier, and the bellowed responses echoed through the old brick and new metal buildings around them.

The group turned toward the outdoor obstacle course, which was another new addition to the campus proper, and split into smaller teams to tackle the objectives there. As always, Subaru Nakajima was the anchor point for her PT team; stronger, tougher, and more agile than the rest, it was her job to either be the first over to help others up, or the last one across after giving the rest a boost.

Teana Lanster fought back a grimace as she jogged gamely for the climbing wall. Subaru was waiting at the bottom, hands already forming a stirrup at her waist and urging her on. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Just don't _throw_ me this time with that brute strength of yours!"

"I won't! We're almost done, come on!"

A moment later, arms windmilling for balance on top of the climbing wall, Teana at least had to admit that Subaru didn't throw her _too high._

[ *** ]

Ozpin waved away the image of controlled mayhem on the holo-display with a dismissive gesture, minimizing it at the bottom of his office's viewport and restoring the view of the tranquil campus. "And lessons continue apace. No trouble in your classes, as far as I am aware?"

"None at all, Headmaster." With an audible hiss of escaping energy, Summer Rose disconnected the storage flask on her belt, raising it up to give the faintly glowing, ice-white powder inside a critical glance. Satisfied, she capped the flask and set it aside, replacing it with an empty spare. The glare from her eyes winked out, letting her blink away the darkness as her eyes adjusted. "Between Raven and I, we've got the hunter styles well in hand, and the twins are perfect teachers for the Mid-childan arts."

"What of Miss Nakajima?" He gestured at the miniaturized screen, where the girl in question was skating on ahead of her compatriots toward the cafeteria. "A Modern Belkan user, according to her dossier. Quite a different beast than standard Mid-childan."

"Not so different, according to Aria. Modern Belkan supplements gaps missing in the understanding of Ancient Belkan with Mid-childan, and what they can't teach she practices well enough on her own. At least, well enough that she's more than keeping pace with her partner. Nakajima and Lanster have been a matched pair for years, from what I know." Summer sat across from Ozpin, kicking her feet up on the coffee table and sipping from her cup of steaming coffee. "Damn shame to lose them both so early, they'd make good huntresses if we kept them for all four years."

"I've spoken with James, he has a newly broken team in Atlas and is willing to send the two remaining members here as replacements. They aren't taking well to Atlas' style, and he hopes their enthusiasm will improve here at Beacon. So, yes, we will lose two promising huntresses, but two more will benefit, and the team will remain whole." Ozpin gestured with his own mug at Summer's belt, perking an eyebrow. "The device is working as promised, I see. No complaints?"

"None at all. It's great having night vision again, let me tell you."

"Excellent. Now then, if I remember correctly we're going to send some expeditions into Forever Fall, yes? Another of Peter's sap-gathering missions. Perhaps we can turn it into a multipurpose event?"

* * *

"I'll be holding another class this Sunday at Sixteen Hundred station time. Practice what we've gone over today, since we'll be building on that. Also, the cell block commander wanted me to tell you all that there's an excess of tailoring credits to be earned over the next few days, and that the cafeteria duty station has more details. Thank you again for participating today."

"Class dismissed," the security officer called. "Follow your assigned escort and report back to your normally scheduled activities."

Cinder closed her binder, rising from her workstation at the front of the room. A half-dozen of her fellow inmates started packing their tailoring supplies, putting them away in their assigned stations before lining up for the rest of the security team to lead away. When she turned to look for her own escort, she felt her eyebrows perk in mild surprise. "Lieutenant Venza. I didn't realize you were observing today."

"I just got here, actually. With me, please." Venza gestured for her to fall into step next to him, and she twitched at her jumpsuit for a moment before following. "We received a couple communications that are relevant to you."

"Oh? Was my requisition request for more materials approved?" Cinder couldn't stop the note of optimism from coloring her tone, not that she really wanted to. Over the last two years, she'd followed Venza's advice as best she could, and her social life in the cell block had improved dramatically. The officer hadn't let her down yet, and she appreciated everything he'd done for her.

"It has. You'll be pleased to know that we'll be receiving a shipment of snowsilks from Administered World Six. They should be arriving once all the paperwork is cleared. Maybe… by the end of the month?"

"Fantastic. I've heard stories about what the tribes of Alzus produce." Just like that, her steps were a little lighter as they moved through the block's corridors. "That isn't everything though, is it? You implied there's more."

"There is. I've been authorized to inform you that in a couple months, you'll be receiving an escort off station."

That brought her up short, and Cinder stopped walking. "...really? I can't imagine it's parole related, I'm not eligible for another seven years."

"It's not. You'll be going back to Remnant under armed guard."

"...why?"

Venza worked his jaw for a moment. "Because of your special circumstances. I've been informed that Remnant is just starting to see effects from your… absence. Specifically, from the absence of your ability."

"I don't understand."

"You're the Maiden of Fall, Cinder. One part of a balanced system designed to keep the planet habitable, and the absence of your power is just beginning to make itself known. Your orders will be to spend time on Remnant until the biosphere stabilizes, and then you will be returned here."

"I- I've only been… _gone_ for three years. Is it really so bad?" _I'm… not sure I want to go back._

"The situation is not dire, and as I am led to understand it, it will not _become_ dire for decades. But, both Remnant leadership and TSAB High Command are eager to prevent it from becoming a real problem." Venza looked at her, his gaze sharp. "This will be a test of your character, Cinder. The biggest test you're yet to take here. Do not screw this up."

"I… won't. I'll do what's required of me. Nothing less, and nothing more, I promise. You won't have to worry about me, Lieutenant." Cinder took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Even just hearing about it, she could feel her gut clenching with anticipation and anxiety both. "Thank you for letting me know ahead of time. It will give me a chance to prepare myself."

""Like I said, not for several months, still. You haven't let me down yet. Do this right, and it'll speak well for your record."

* * *

"Sir."

"Commander. Is there a problem?" Chrono raised his eyebrows, glancing up from the status report he was reading.

Winter watched him for a moment, letting her brow furrow the slightest bit. Working with Chrono for over two years had given her quite the ability to read her commanding officer, just like she'd been able to do so for General Ironwood before. It was a useful skill for an XO to cultivate, and one she'd put much effort into over her years in the militaries. "The ship is running smoothly, you know as well as I do about that, and yet you continue to busy yourself with readiness reports and, quite frankly, micromanaging what the division leaders are more than capable of handling without supervision."

The captain sighed, waving away the holoscreen. "Have there been any complaints?"

"No, but if you continue with this there will be." Winter fixed him with a look. "You are anxious, and not about the ship."

Chrono's lips pursed, and he fell silent for a moment. Winter waited, knowing he'd speak up when he was ready. Finally, he looked away. "...I just want this flight to be _over,_ Schnee. Amy and the kids are on Remnant, and nothing I can do can make a cruiser move through the Sea faster."

"I figured that was the cause." Winter nodded, bringing up a holowindow and sending a scheduling update over to _S2U._ "I have taken the liberty of reserving the training room from eighteen thirty to twenty hundred, and after dinner the leftovers will be transferred over."

"..." Chrono looked down at the file, then back at her. "...Schnee, did you just _schedule_ another food fight?"

"I did, and I would prefer you to _keep to the schedule,_ sir. I understand the value of stress relief, but please do it where it will not cause the maintenance crew additional problems. There is a time and a place for everything."

"...I am going to _plaster_ you with a tomato, Schnee."

"With all due respect, Harlaown? You can _try."_ Winter snapped her window closed. " _At the appropriate time and place."_

* * *

"I can't believe Chrono has a copy of _Remnant: The Game_ here. I haven't schooled you all in this in _years!"_ Yang was already unpacking the box, spreading the map out on one of the lounge's tables.

"And it looks like it's seen some use, too. Must be a favorite of the crew's." Blake held up one of the little miniatures. The little soldier miniature's rifle was slightly bent, probably from being dropped.

"And they have Grimm-Fighter Four! GRIMM-FIGHTER FOUR!" Nora was vibrating with impatient energy, waiting for the game console to finish loading. "IT JUST CAME OUT THIS YEAR!"

Helping to sort out the cards from the board game box, Weiss rolled her eyes. "You know you could have just ordered a copy to be delivered to the base."

"Not the same and you know it!"

"How is it not the same?"

"Don't ask questions, you wouldn't understand! Where's Jaune! I need to own him!"

From the couch by the door, Ren glanced up from a home decor magazine. "He and Pyrrha said they'd be a little behind."

"Bah! Ruby, get over here then!"

* * *

"How's your team doing, anyways? It's Team Alpha now, right?" Reinforce Zwei had long ago earned her place as the chattiest individual Sentra Lockheed had ever known, and she'd been quick to defend her title when they'd run into each other near _The Four Seasons'_ barracks. The two of them were walking down one of the ship's corridors, catching up on the last few years. At least, one of them was walking. Reinforce was flying at head level, as she tended to do when she wasn't sitting on someone's shoulder. "I heard you got promoted to Alpha Lead!"

"I did, yes." Sentra shot the little device a smile, turning to show off her uniform's badge. "Captain Raytheon got the captaincy of the _Summer,_ and his sectionmate went with him as his operations commander. He put in a recommendation for me to fill his role, and, well…"

"He's got enough clout that people listened! Well I think that's great!" Reinforce twirled as they continued down the corridor. "You'd have had to pull in some replacements though, right? How are they working out?"

"Just fine. They stick to the book enough for Commander Schnee to be happy, but they're flexible enough for my tastes. More than that, we had two section pairs transfer on at Starburst Station."

"That's only half a Mage Team. Why'd Chrono only requisition four people?"

"Commander Schnee says she and the captain intend to bring on a Huntsman team from Remnant for more operational flexibility. I can't say I disagree with the idea." Sentra tilted her head, watching Reinforce drift and twirl through the air. While flying, the little Unison Device never held still if she didn't have to. "How've things on Mid-Childa been?"

"Oh, you know! Easy enough, easy enough. Things will be kicking into high gear soon, so everyone's waiting with bells on!" Reinforce giggled behind her hand. "Picture that if you will! Especially Zafira, it's a great mental image!"

Sentra let out a small laugh. She couldn't picture that even if she wanted to, but the concept was still amusing. "Never change, Sergeant."

"I don't plan to!" A glance around, and Reinforce let out a little squeal of glee. "Oh, oh! Hold on a minute I want to go say hi to Jaune and Pyrrha! Maybe they'll come get dinner with us!"

Sentra slowed to a stop, waiting while Reinforce flitted over to a door along the corridor. Her eyes glanced it over, picking out a conspicuous, unmarked yellow post-it note stuck to the frame. "Ah- Sergeant, now may not be the best-"

Too late. The door slid open at Reinforce's casual wave, and she disappeared inside. "Jaune, Pyrrha, how have you bee-ACK!"

Sentra raised a hand to her face, massaging the bridge of her nose. Reinforce rejoined her immediately, blushing a furious red. "I'll, uh, talk to them later. They're busy!"

* * *

Space was always a premium on ships of any kind, whether they sailed the seas of water or dimensions. Even with pocket-dimension technologies, the amount of room the inhabitants of a vessel had to move around in was limited at best, cramped at worst.

Because of that, the lounges of TSAB ships of the line were a study in efficient luxury. Generally located along the hull of a ship, lounges tended to be wide and shallow, following the shape of the hull, with reinforced bulkheads behind them protecting the critical sections of the ship in case of mishap or deliberate assault.

Most of the lounge was taken up by a light dozen yelling, carousing enlisted personnel. Even at their calmest, Teams RWBY and JNPR were a textbook study in youthful chaos. Thanks to a basic privacy field, however, Glynda couldn't even hear them, and was free to enjoy the cup of coffee that had been poured for her. "I still find it amazing that I can enjoy a quiet moment with that going on right next to me."

"Truer words were never spoken." Winter Schnee took the seat across from her, blowing on her own coffee to cool it. "You are now done with Mid-childa, yes?"

"I am. The Ground Forces Aura Training Center is in good hands, now that Specialist Aurora has taken over. I believe that she'll be a better fit for the role than I ever was, given Atlas' own training techniques."

"Homesick?"

"Very. I made no big deal about it, but there is something to be said for returning home."

Winter nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "And I am sure that the headmaster will be pleased to have you return to the fold."

* * *

It took a week's journey for _The Four Seasons_ to arrive in Remnant's space. The light from the system's star, a main sequence G-type known to the locals as Monument, shined brightly off of dozens of specks in various orbital tracks.

In the three years since Remnant's introduction to the TSAB, the planet's space industry flourished, sprouting from nothing but the dreams of theorists to billions of Lien worth of new infrastructure. Access to new, and more importantly, Dust-independent technologies and workforces had allowed the planet's inhabitants to reach far and wide for resources that were previously far out of reach. Industrial stations built for the purpose of space mining were manufactured in modules on the surface, then boosted into orbit and assembled in place. Already, the first metal-rich asteroid formed a tiny, second satellite, chasing Remnant's original shattered moon in its lazy path around the planet, which hosted its own small constellation of satellites and research platforms. Plans were already being made to move a second asteroid into place, once the most suitable candidate was determined.

 _The Four Seasons_ slotted itself neatly into the assigned orbital vector, a constant stream of communications bouncing between the ship and local space controllers. In a few days' time, the cruiser would descend into the planet's atmosphere, scheduled to land in Vale's construction yards for examination and minor refit.

For the moment, though, a select number of the ship's inhabitants would be taking an intra-orbital shuttle down ahead of time to Beacon Academy.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, the few light, fluffy clouds never daring to block its light from falling over Beacon's campus. Headmaster Ozpin waited alone on the tarmac, both hands clasped around the head of his cane, as the shuttle came down from above.

With slow grace, the sleek shuttle touched down on its landing gear, and the low thrum of its propulsion arrays died down to silence. The hatch hinged open downward to touch the ground, the inner surface unfolding into a set of stairs. In groups of two, the passengers disembarked, forming into their respective teams in front of him.

"Welcome back to Beacon, students," Ozpin said, letting a small smile show. "It is good to see you all again."

"It's good to be back, Headmaster!" Team RWBY was first in line, of course, clad in a varying array of military gear and personalized clothing, weighty duffel bags waiting at their feet.. Ruby Rose smiled widely back at him, and he gave her team a studious examination. Ruby was by and far the shortest of them now, having not grown even an inch taller, but she'd gained some sturdiness and defined bulk to her frame, made apparent by the regulation tank-top she was sporting. She'd kept her hairstyle, though, he noticed. Yang Xiao Long, by contrast, seemed to have not changed at all; the buxom blonde had already been in admirable form when she'd first started attending Beacon, and had clearly made efforts to maintain both the practical and aesthetic parts of her physique.. Blake Belladonna gave him a small nod in return; the faunus girl had let her hair grow back out a bit since the events before the Grimm assault on Vale, and was keeping it in a short ponytail with her bangs loose in front. She, too, had maintained her fitness but had not changed greatly. Most pointedly, her cat ears were bare for the world to see.

Weiss Schnee on the other hand… "I've heard much about how the four of you had grown into your own on Mid-childa, but I did not know you had taken it so literally, Ms. Schnee." The once-tiny former heiress would come up to his chin now, and she clearly had put effort into making her new stature part of her presence.

Even more impressively, she took the comment in stride. "It surprised me as well, Headmaster, especially when I one day realized I could look Winter in the eyes. The doctors in Cranagan told me they've seen this kind of delayed maturation happen before amongst mages coming into their ability. But, apparently, I take after my mother more than I'd thought."

"Indeed. You seem pleased, I must say."

"Anything to set me further apart from my father." She lifted her chin challengingly, as if daring him to argue the point.

"Boldly spoken. Old Nicholas would be proud of you if he could see you today, for everything you've become." Ozpin nodded, then tapped his cane once and gestured with it toward the campus. "For now, though, your attendance is required in the arena. The sooner you finish with your duties here, the sooner you can all relax."

"You heard the Headmaster, team! Arena, double time! Hup-hup!" At Ruby's playful command, the four grabbed their gear and rushed toward the campus proper, even maintaining some semblance of formation as they jogged off.

Ozpin turned his eyes to the next in line. Team JNPR arrayed themselves in front of him, standing at full attention. His eyebrows perked when Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Cardin Winchester offered Belkan salutes, crossing their right arms over their chests and resting their fists against the hollow of their shoulders. "Team JNPR reporting, Headmaster," their leader said.

"Ah, yes. At ease, I believe is the proper response?" The three relaxed their posture, while Nora and Ren remained standing easy, and all five waited for his examination. Jaune Arc surprised him; his first semester, the boy had been tall but uncoordinated, having muscle only from physical labor and not combat training. Now, he was broad of shoulder and strong of arm, musculature toned and defined by effort and regimen. If this Jaune Arc had been the one to apply to Beacon, perhaps Cardin would not have found him nearly so easy prey in the hallways. Pyrrha as ever looked the part of champion, a perfect balance of power and athletic fluidity.

Lie Ren was almost completely unchanged, pink eyes watching Ozpin with tranquil expectation, and while Nora Valkyrie was still the short, stocky fighter he remembered, she seemed to have grown in ways that defied easy description. Something about the way she stood implied a level of patience that had been absent before.

Cardin Winchester, however, was a different man entirely. Where Jaune had become imposing, his appearance was tempered by his kind nature, softening the impact. Cardin was, plain and simply, intimidating. The young man's artificial arm was enameled a deep scarlet red, smooth plates and angled edges clearly labeling it as being built for combat, and the rest of his frame matched its aggressive construction well. The squire seemed to embody violence, but on a tight, controlled leash, waiting for the moment it was required and not a moment before.

After a few moments, during which the five hardly shifted at all, Ozpin nodded in satisfaction and motioned them on their way. "To the training arena."

One last person waited for him when they cleared the field, perhaps the one Ozpin was most interested to see. Emerald Sustrai waited anxiously, her feet shoulder-width apart and hands hidden behind her back. Her mint-green hair was longer than it was the last time he saw her, loose behind her shoulders and falling to the middle of her back, and her clothing was nothing but simple civilian wear, a far cry from the form-fitting top and shorts she used to sport. "Ms. Sustrai."

"Prof- er- Headmaster Ozpin." She swallowed nervously, lower lip curling under her teeth. She felt was being judged, he knew, and feared being found wanting.

"I have been in… contact with the Infinity Library in general, and with your caseworkers in particular, a great number of times the over last two years."

"Yes, Headmaster Ozpin." Her lips twitched in a grimace, and she kept her eyes fixed on a point somewhere behind his left shoulder.

Ozpin let his head tilt to one side, eyeing her speculatively. "Is there anything you would like to say for yourself?"

The girl swallowed again. "Only that my actions since my trial speak for me, Headmaster."

"Hmm. To let your actions speak for you. Well, your actions are specifically what your superiors and I have spoken about at length, and their opinions of you are, to put it simply, positive. Glowing, even. You apply yourself to every task put before you, request assistance when needed but not before, and you have caused no problems of any note." She didn't respond immediately, but there was the slightest release of tension from her frame. "Have you been maintaining your studies?"

"I-" Emerald cleared her throat, starting again. "I've been trying, but it's- it's difficult, Headmaster. I'm under a limiter, and I'm only allowed to access my Aura under close supervision. It's hard to practice regularly."

"Being a huntress is more than just fighting, Ms. Sustrai. Bartholomew would be quite cross with me if I did not remind you of this fact." Ozpin straightened, tapping his cane on the tarmac. "I've been told you have been instrumental in indexing our information regarding the Creatures of Grimm into the Library's archives. Report to the main lecture hall, please. Professor Port is waiting for you to test you on the breadth of your knowledge regarding the Grimm. After all, a huntress must first know her enemy if she is to succeed."

"I-" For a moment, the girl was stunned. Then her face cleared, and he could see hope in her eyes for the first time that day. "Y-yes, Headmaster! Right away."

"Off with you, then." Another shuttle was landing, now that the first one was taking off. "I must greet the rest of our arrivals."

* * *

Beacon's training arena was no longer a domed interior portion of the academy's campus. Destroyed by the fall of the old CCTS tower, it had been rebuilt as a mini-stadium, open stands protected from the elements above by a hardshield similar to the one that protected Amity Colosseum. Mostly empty stands at the moment, only filled by the arrivals from TSAB space and those taking part in their assessment.

Lindy Harlaown took a short, skip-step forward, putting _Durandal_ through a deft, lightning-fast spin to knock _Raising Heart's_ edge wide, and in the opening provided lifted a knee to her chest and stomped forward. Nanoha's readied shield provided a perfect target, and Lindy planted her foot right in the center, all of her Aura-enhanced might slamming the circular shield back into Nanoha's torso and blasting her back and off her feet. Nanoha rolled upright just at the edge of the ring, teetering on her heels and struggling for balance; a perfect target for the high-caliber rifle round the retired admiral fired as a follow up.

The buzzer blared as Nanoha fell on her rear, out of bounds. "Nya-hahaha... Lindy!" The ace was laughing as she sat there, shaking her head. "Chrono wasn't kidding around when he said you'd been keeping up your studies!"

Lindy strode forward to offer the flightmage a hand up, letting a smile show. "It helps that I have some of the best instructors on Remnant here at Beacon. Raven would never have let me hear the end of it if I didn't take the shot when it was there to take."

In the circle next to theirs another fight was accelerating towards a decisive end as well. Despite the reach advantage _Schwertkreuz's_ zweihander mode provided, Hayate struggled to land a hit past Amy Harlaown's own angular buckler. The old _Arthra's_ comm officer had her game face on, punishing Hayate for the slightest misstep, brutal slashes chipping away at the smaller girl's massive Aura reserves. A quick charge to get inside Hayate's reach led to a shield bash right to the nose, a leg hooked behind the knee, and a shove to topple Hayate like a cut tree. The buzzer sounded with _Dipping Swallow's_ point resting in the hollow of Hayate's throat, and an owlish expression on the mage's face.

Nanoha's eyes were wide as well; she'd never really viewed Amy as _dangerous_ before. Lindy let out a small chuckle as the victorious brunette helped Hayate to her feet. "Amy too. She can't rely on her semblance for combat, so she's pushed herself to improve as much or more than most of the other students here. Come though, we should clear the floor. STRQ is going to test ZFSH as a team, they'll need the room."

Nanoha shook her head as she followed Lindy to the stands, "I could hardly keep track of her movements. Are all the fourth years like that?"

"Not all, not even most. Amy's an agility fighter, and she's one of the better ones in the class. She's still fragile though, her Aura strength is only in the twenty fifth percentile even after three years." Lindy took a seat in the second row, gesturing for Nanoha to sit with her. "Still, Chrono's never been happier to know that Amy's no pushover."

"Speaking of Chrono, where is he? He was on the shuttle down, but I lost track of him."

"Business in Vale. CSAL's being tested tomorrow, so it's no problem."

* * *

After dark, during the weekends, Junior's club hosted dozens, if not hundreds, of rampant partygoers, eager to dance and drink and put the stress of the week behind them. Fortunate enough to have survived the tumultuous assaults on Vale several years ago, the club had developed a sort importance, a street-level fame that bolstered its clientele to new highs.

During the week, in the afternoon, was a different story. Other than Junior's black-suited staff, the club floor was empty. A few of the newer hires pushed brooms across the tiled floor, cleaned the mirrors lining the walls, and in one case in the corner, struggled to fill a plastic bag with a 'smoke sample' from the fog machine that his peers had told him to get. Hei "Junior" Xiong himself was at the bar, checking the amount of liquor in the various glass bottles displayed behind at. Miltia and Melanie Malachite sat at the bar itself, sipping at the disgustingly sweet cocktails they always asked him to prepare.

The entrance double doors pushed open, and Junior paused in his work, listening. Three pairs of footsteps echoed through the club. Making sure his rocket-club was near at hand, he turned to see who the hell- "Roman?"

"Junior! Long time no see! It's been years now, hasn't it?" Roman Torchwick strode up to the bar, followed by Neopolitan and a little blonde girl Junior didn't recognize.

"I thought you died in the Grimm assault, you son of a bitch. Where the hell have you been?" Junior was genuinely surprised to see the criminal.

"Oh, just out and about. It's a big galaxy out there. Figured I'd catch my ride early." Torchwick hooked a stool with his cane and pulled it out, sitting down. "I'll have the usual, and Neo will have-" An image of a Bloody Mary phased into being on the bar top, and Roman pointed at it with his thumb. "-one of those."

Junior reached for a pair of glasses, but his eyes twitched over to the third member of his group. "I can make excuses for Hunter students, look the other way if I have to. But the tyke is a bit young for this place, Roman."

"She'll be fine, old bear. What do you want, Squirt?"

"Oh! Oh! A Shirley Temple! With a cherry on top!" The blonde girl- and she couldn't have been more than ten- bounced up and down on her toes.

"A what?" Junior perked an eyebrow.

"Grenadine and ginger ale," Torchwick translated with a sigh, "and put one of those marinated cherries in it. She had one when we were on another planet a few weeks ago and _won't shut up_ about them."

Non-alcoholic, sweet enough to rot teeth… It'd be easy enough. "I can do that." As he started mixing the drinks, he could hear the twins' snide whispering.

Torchwick picked up his double-pour of whiskey and stood, gesturing with his cane. "I need the back room for a bit, old bear. Business to take care of."

"Someone's already using it, Roman."

"I'm aware. Think the twins will mind _babysitting_ for me while I'm in there?" Apparently Torchwick's ears were as sharp as ever; he'd heard the two making comments as well.

There was a loud slurping noise, and the blonde girl put her empty glass back on the bar. Her smile was wide, cheerful, and the slightest bit _vicious._

Torchwick was already striding away. "What are the rules, Peppermint?"

"I got it, I got it! No property damage, no ambulances, don't break any merchandise, and they can tap out anytime they want!"

"Good girl. Go have fun."


End file.
